


Things get better

by TheSarcasmFool



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Dadvid AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It´s all just Max talking about his feelings, Short One Shot, Some Swearing (Because Max)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasmFool/pseuds/TheSarcasmFool
Summary: Max talking about being sad and alone, and how that can change.





	Things get better

You know what? I´ve spent most of my life feeling alone. 

In that time I learned that loneliness is a special feeling, that with time transforms into something worse: loneliness, anger, and sadness.

I´ve also spent most of my life being pretty much rejected/ignored: my biological parents didn´t care about me so they sent me to a summer camp to not have to deal with me, I didn´t have any friends until Camp Campell (and making friends there also wasn´t easy)… Not even other adults like teachers seemed particularly fond of me. Although, being honest and looking back on it, I guess can´t blame them. I was a jerk most of (if not all) the time.

The problem was that adding that to the mixture of loneliness, sadness, and anger created pain and a feeling of being worthless, and then was only matter of time until everything about the world pretty much sucked.

Basically, I gave up on a lot of things. One example was I gave up on making friends because if everybody is an apathetic asshole, why would I want to spend time with them anyway? In my defense, it hurt less thinking it was my choice that no one wanted to spend time with me.

If I could summarize all the bullshit I´ve been trying to say in the 208 words from the paragraph above in only one phrase it would be: I started to dig my own grave without realizing it. 

I didn´t let myself be happy, just gave into those disgusting feelings more and more, with zero resistance, until they consumed me and created the little bitch you know today, who also thought things would always be as bad. 

But, as David, (a.k.a a great Dad, but he doesn't have to know that…yet) tucks me into bed, kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair (clearly taking advantage of the fact that I am way too tired to fight the attention), I want to go back to talk to the me from a year ago, and assure him that things will only get better from then on.  
-Good night buddy, I love you.  
-You are so cheesy...I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanted to say that I hope you enjoyed reading this short story, and that any constructive criticism is more than welcomed.


End file.
